Sueños
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Desde hace algunas semanas que Tsuna padece de insomnio, y cuando logra dormir sueña con Hibari ¿Qué será lo que sueña con el prefecto amante de la disciplina? Quizás la nube haga algunos de sus sueños realidad. 1827


_**Advertencias:**_ Este one-shot es un 1827.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Akira Amano.

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

–Hablan los personajes. –

" _Recuerdos"_

'Pensamientos'

* * *

 _Sueños_

.

.

.

Últimamente el sueño se le escapa de las manos como si fuera agua, pasaba la noche entera dando vueltas en la cama mientras pensaba en las cosas que hacía tiempo aquejaban su vida. Quizás la más importante se relacionaba con Vongola y con Hibari.

Hibari.

Ah, quizás él era su problema más grande. Y todo se relacionaba a que hacía unos días, mientras estudiaba historia universal con Bianchi, la mujer le preguntó si ya había logrado confesarle su amor a Sasagawa Kyoko.

Y él, bastante sorprendido por haberlo olvidado, le dijo que probablemente ya no sintiera lo mismo por su amiga que en el pasado. Sin duda tal revelación dejo estupefacta a Bianchi. Pero lo que le siguió dejó olvidado el tema de Sasagawa.

"– _La verdad es que a estas alturas ya no siento que este enamorado de ella, además, últimamente Hibari-san ocupa la mayoría de mis pensamientos. No sé por qué, pero me interesa de más lo que haga. –"_

Su inocente oración había dejado petrificada a la mujer por un largo minuto. Sin embargo, luego de ese momento de sorpresa, la peli rosa había comenzado a reírse entre dientes. La expresión confusa en el rostro de Sawada sólo hizo que la chica aumentara sus risas. Sin lugar a dudas ese había sido un momento extraño y vergonzoso. Pero luego ella amablemente le pidió que le dijera aquello que sentía. Sin inhibiciones. Y entonces él cometió, lo que creía, un gravísimo error.

"– _Bueno, es raro de explicar. –comento recargando su mentón en la palma de su mano, adquiriendo una pose pensativa. –…es como si quisiera saber siempre lo que hace, me preocupa que se lastime y cuando me mira me sobresaltó. He pensado que quizás me este dando más miedo que de costumbre. –_

 _Bianchi lo miro largamente y emitió un suspiro cargado de diversión. Tsuna sospecho que también de entusiasmo, pero creyó estarlo imaginando. Casi de inmediato desecho la idea._

– _Eso significa que quizás te has enamorado de él, Tsuna. –su alegría desencajo al chico. La miro un momento y algo dentro de él se negó a procesar lo que esas palabras significaban. Una mueca de confusión adorno sus facciones y desecho las palabras de Bianchi casi como si estas fueran peligrosas._

– _No, Bianchi, eso es imposible. Yo no puedo estar enamorado de Hibari-san. –_

 _La peli rosa se carcajeo un poco y se levantó del cojín en el que se encontraba sentada. –Deberías hacer una lista de todo aquello que ves en Hibari Kyoya. Bueno, malo, lo que te gusta, lo que te disgusta…es bastante útil. Antes de que te des cuenta estarás fantaseando con él. –la sonrisa maliciosa en los labios de la mujer lo hizo sentir un escalofrío._

– _Estás loca, Bianchi. –resopló el chico, volviendo la vista a sus apuntes de historia. –Sí no me vas a ayudar dime para buscar a Haru y pedirle que me ayude. –la peli rosa suspiro y volvió a sentarse._

– _Bueno, está bien. –"_

Después de eso la conversación había quedado prácticamente en el olvido, sobre todo porque no había vuelto a ver a Hibari hasta la semana anterior. Y cuando lo vio, por algún motivo desconocido, recordó las palabras de la asesina. Ese mismo día cuando llegó a su casa saco una libreta, sintiéndose dudoso y tonto, y procedió a hacer lo que Bianchi le sugirió. Antes de terminar la lista se dio cuenta de una cosa. Una horrible, vergonzosa y estúpida cosa. Estaba sonrojado y por su mente no paraba de pasar la imagen de Kyoya.

Y se dio cuenta.

Vaya que se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su guardián de la nube.

Y esa revelación, de la cual ahora quería deshacerse, era lo que no lo dejaba dormir. Desde ese día, hace ya una semana, había estado teniendo graves problemas de insomnio a causa de sus insistentes pensamientos al respecto.

Y para ese momento las ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos de forma pronunciada. Ya ni ganas tenía de enojarse por las molestas ideas de Reborn, mucho menos de intervenir en las peleas de Hayato y Takeshi. Se dedicaba a observarlos y a dormirse sentado en casi cualquier lugar. Por supuesto, el gusto solo le duraba algunos minutos, porque enseguida su sueño era asaltado por imágenes de su guardián.

Y lo cierto era que estaba a punto de enloquecer.

'Esto es ridículo. Sí una relación con Kyoko-chan ya era imposible de por sí, el que Hibari-san sienta lo mismo que yo ya es insólito. De ninguna forma es posible.' Se dijo mentalmente, tratando de convencerse. Y solo tenía que observarlo para confirmar sus sospechas.

–Uhm, quizás sí te alejas un tiempo de él. –la voz de Enma, la voz de la razón, le llegó en medio del escándalo que armaban sus guardianes en la azotea de la escuela. –Aunque eso sería complicado si consideramos que te ayuda a estudiar química y física ¿no? –los ojos rojizos de Kozato lo observaron detenidamente.

Tsuna soltó una especie de quejido lastimero. –Sí, pero creo que tienes razón, Enma-kun. Puedo excusarme diciendo que no puedo quitarle tiempo sí tiene cosas que hacer con el comité. –

El pelirrojo le sonrío un poco. –Ánimo, Tsuna-kun. Será creíble si consideras que los últimos días ha estado cancelándote. –

El castaño asintió. –Sí. –

Pero, ahora que estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su oficina dispuesto a decirle lo que Enma le sugirió, Tsuna supo que decirlo y hacerlo eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Sin embargo, ya estaba ahí y más le valía decírselo y largarse antes de que el pelinegro lo mordiese hasta la muerte.

Su mano se alzó y toco suavemente la puerta.

–Pase. –la gélida voz lo estremeció en demasía. Su temblorosa mano abrió torpemente la puerta e ingreso sintiéndose como un indefenso animalito que entra a las fauces del lobo feroz. Trago saliva cuando las orbes platinas del contrario lo miraron fríamente.

–Herbívoro ¿Qué quieres? Ayer te dije que hoy estaría ocupado. –

Tsuna respiro profundamente. –Sí…bueno…yo solo… –y el premio al más idiota siempre sería suyo. ¿Cómo es que se le había olvidado cómo hablar correctamente?

–No tartamudees, herbívoro. Dime lo que quieres rápido. –

Tsuna suspiro pesadamente, cada vez más consciente de aquello que lo separaba de Kyoya. –Uhm, perdóname, Hibari-san. Sólo quería…eh, sí, decirle que ya no es necesario que me ayude con mis estudios. Presiento que solo lo molesto y sé que está muy ocupado, así que he pensado en pedirle ayuda alguien más. –

El pelinegro arrugó el ceño claramente disgustado.

Hacía varios días el bebé se le había acercado mientras hacía sus típicas rondas en la ciudad, y sorpresivamente el hitman le había preguntado lo que sentía por Tsuna. Lo primero que se le paso por la mente fue decirle que no le importaba, pero realmente le interesó la razón por la cual el arcobaleno querría saber algo así.

Así que decidió preguntar él la razón por la que quería saberlo.

"– _Jeh, eso no es importante, Hibari. Sólo dímelo. –_

 _El prefecto alzó una ceja desinteresado. –No tengo por qué. Solo es un herbívoro más. –_

 _Reborn esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. – ¿Oh, en serio? Entonces supongo que no te molestará que le dé luz verde a Mukuro para que lo conquiste, ¿o sí? –_

 _El ceño del más alto se frunció aún más. De inmediato observo receloso al hitman y apretó ligeramente la mandíbula. Esa idea no le gustaba. Ese herbívoro le pertenecía. Era suyo. Lo único era que él no lo sabía y no tenía porque decírselo._

– _No lo hagas sufrir. Ahora está confundido, pero ha crecido mucho en diversos aspectos y no tardará en tomar una decisión que mantenga a salvo sus sentimientos. Sí considera que eres un elemento que le hará daño, buscará la forma de protegerse. Quizás se aleje cada vez más de ti. –"_

Desde luego había olvidado esa charla porque había estado verdaderamente ocupado por culpa de Kokuyo. Más exactamente, por culpa de Rokudo Mukuro. Pero ahora, tan solo una o dos semanas después de haber visto al hitman, ¿venía Tsuna a decirle aquello? Definitivamente no podía ser coincidencia.

O solo era que quizás Reborn estaba en lo cierto y Tsuna ya consideraba el proteger sus sentimientos algo importante. Que lo era, sin duda.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto de forma tranquila, controlando su furia lo mejor que podía. Tsuna parpadeo confundido y lo miro fijamente.

– ¿Qué por qué? –el chico suspiro. –Ya se lo dije, Hibari-san, no quiero ser una molestia, además…bueno, solo es eso. –la sonrisa nerviosa lo hizo alzar una ceja.

– ¿Tiene que ver con la estúpida piña? –pregunto irritado. – ¿Te irás con él? –

El menor se sobresaltó y negó con la cabeza. – ¡Hiii, claro que no! Es sólo que necesito dormir con urgencia, y no he podido porque… –la intensidad de su voz disminuyo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Se sonrojo ligeramente. –En todo caso, eso es todo. –

Necesitaba salir de ahí. Había seguido el consejo de Enma y ya todo estaba hecho. Pero no podía seguir ahí parado hecho un manojo de nervios, su lengua era descuidada y podía soltar cualquier cosa antes de notarlo. Casi se había echado de cabeza, gracias al cielo se había dado cuenta a tiempo.

–Espera ahí. –ordenó Hibari al ver que se marchaba. Era tiempo de marcar a ese herbívoro como suyo. Además le llamó la atención el que le dijera que necesitaba dormir. – ¿Has tenido insomnio, herbívoro? –con la elegancia natural que poseía, Hibari se levantó de su silla giratoria y camino hasta el menor.

Sus orbes azul platino examinaron las ojeras del castaño y su mano se alzó hasta que sus dedos se deslizaron por sobre las marcas moradas. Tsuna se paralizó y tarde se dio cuenta de que Kyoya alzaba su mentón tras haber deslizado sus dedos por su rostro. Trago saliva.

– ¿H-Hibari-san, qué está haciendo? –pregunto nervioso. – ¿Qué…? –

– ¿Por qué no has dormido bien? –la inesperada dulzura en sus ojos desconcertó por completo al castaño, quien parpadeo tratando de entender lo que sucedía. – ¿Acaso tú…? –

– ¡Hiii!, n-no sé que le sucede Hibari-san, p-pero… ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! –chillo un tanto alterado al sentir como el pelinegro lo atraía hacía su cuerpo de un tirón en su muñeca izquierda. Realmente aquello era malo para sus nervios.

–Es simple y espero que lo escuches, porque no pienso repetírtelo. –no lo soltaba, a pesar de estar encaminándose al sofá, Hibari se negaba a soltarlo.

Antes de poder actuar, Tsuna tropezó con la alfombra y resbaló de sentón en el sillón. Los ojos chocolates y los platinos se cruzaron luego del pequeño accidente. Hibari se inclino sobre Tsuna y, a centímetros de su rostro, le susurro algo que lo dejo sin palabras.

–Te amo. Y sí realmente piensas que dejaré que te escapes…estás muy equivocado. –

Oh, era sorprendente como su idea de ir a cortar el tiempo que pasaba con Kyoya había terminado en eso. Pero nadie podía culparlo por querer volver a su normalidad anterior, ya a esas alturas necesitaba dormir con muchísima urgencia y posiblemente aquello no lo ayudaría en nada.

– ¿Estoy soñando? –había llegado a esa conclusión basándose en la cantidad de tiempo que tenía sin descansar. Hibari tuvo ganas de morderlo hasta la muerte, pero le sorprendió que preguntara algo así.

–Oh, así que has soñado conmigo, herbívoro. –la sonrisa divertida lo hizo estremecer.

–Me da miedo preguntar pero… ¿No es esto un sueño, Hibari-san? ¡Ya sé, quizás una broma de Reborn! –

Por dios, Kyoya no podía creer que tan tonto, o quizás solo eran sus esfuerzos por mantener su cordura intacta, que el castaño podía llegar a ser. Se limito a inclinarse un poco más, hasta que los labios de ambos se rozaron.

Fue en ese minúsculo instante en el que Tsunayoshi pudo darse cuenta de que aquello ni era un sueño ni mucho menos una broma. Parpadeo incrédulo segundos antes de sentir como los labios del carnívoro devoraban los suyos.

Un beso tan brusco que le costó un poco reaccionar. Sus labios fueron guiados por el mayor, quien disfrutaba de la sensación de estarlo besando. Cuando aquello le fue insuficiente, Hibari lamió el labio inferior de Tsuna, quien por instinto abrió un poco los labios para dejar que la lengua invadiera su cavidad.

El calor que de pronto invadió su cuerpo lo asusto, estaba tan aturdido que tuvo que pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Kyoya para cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando de nuevo. Hecha aquella acción, el pelinegro deslizo sus manos hasta la cintura de Sawada, mientras lo recostaba lentamente en el sofá.

El aire se les acabó mientras Hibari jugueteaba y recorría la boca del menor. Se separó un poco de Tsuna y se permitió admirarlo con ojos hambrientos. El décimo parpadeo sintiéndose embotado.

–…herbívoro. –la voz le susurro sensualmente en el oído. Tsuna se estremeció. –No estás soñando. Aunque me gustaría indagar más en eso. –

El chico se sobresaltó. –…y-yo…bueno…eh, no sé qué decir. N-no me malinterprete…es sólo que yo…estoy enamorado de Hibari-san y…y debido a eso no he podido dormir bien. –

Decir aquello de forma tan deliberada lo avergonzó al grado en que sintió sus mejillas arder como el fuego. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Kyoya y esperaba que al final se burlara de él o que lo mordiera hasta la muerte.

–Oh, me gusta saber que has soñado conmigo. –los labios del pelinegro se posaron en su garganta y una de sus manos se poso sobre el estomago del menor. Tsuna trago saliva, nervioso. –Sin embargo…más quisiera saber _qué_ es lo que has soñado. –

Oh, no era algo que debiese decir en voz alta. Y esperaba que el otro lo supiera. Desgraciadamente no eran sueños tan inocentes como para simplemente decirlos como sí nada. Se estremeció de nuevo cuando el mayor mordió un poco su cuello.

–H-Hibari-san. –

–Descuida, haré todos tus sueños realidad, y, por supuesto, más allá de ellos. A partir de hoy tú me perteneces. –

– ¿Q-qué? –

Se le dificultó un poco hablar debido a que tenía a Hibari acariciando su estomago y en general todo su torso. Los labios se deslizaban por su cuello y mordía cada tanto.

Gimió bajito.

–Te amo. –repitió en su oído. – ¿Me amas? –

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Pero sus labios dejaron escapar las palabras antes de analizarlas. –Sí, te amo. –

Desde luego lo que pasó ese día en la oficina de Hibari marco el camino que seguirían de ahora en adelante. Tsuna pudo conciliar el sueño y dejo de avergonzarse por lo que soñaba, sólo de recordar lo que pasó en la oficina de Kyoya lo hacía darse cuenta de que sus sueños eran más inocentes, y sus calificaciones mejoraron.

Por su parte Kyoya se dio cuenta de que amar también era cosa de carnívoros. Y sí consideraba que su herbívoro podía ser también un omnívoro, eso lo hacía todo mucho mejor.

.

.

.

Fin~

.

.

.

¡Hoooolaaaaa gente!

Ya vengo yo aquí con esta historia, espero que les guste. Me esforcé mucho para terminar hoy, así que realmente espero que les haya gustado.

En fin, no los entretengo más.

Espero estén todos muy bien y que tengan o hayan tenido un lindo día.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

 _Ciao, ciao :)_


End file.
